Nos vemos en la meta
by Panquem
Summary: Fic dedicado a las honorables competidoras D'Agostino y Hamblin en la carrera de 5000 metros versión Korrasami, No, no hay sexo...por ahora. Las olimpiadas aún no terminan.
1. Atletismo

Onceavo día de las competencias, Río y su clima desconocido afectaba las competencias de vez en cuando; Suecia acababa de vencer a Brasil en el soccer femenil, así que los cariocas no se encontraban de buen ánimo. Atletismo por fin hacía gala de sus competidores de todas partes del mundo, desde Ba Sing Se hasta ciudad República pasando por ambas tribus agua del extremo del planeta.

Korra, la representante de una de ella trataba de acostumbrarse al clima desde su llegada, la humedad del lugar afectaba su respiración y temía que eso le hiciera perder la competencia, la chica no podía darse ese lujo, años de entrenamiento, de conseguir el dinero necesario y sacrificios habían valido la pena al estar en sus primero juegos olímpicos.

Paseó su mirada por las gradas, sus padres ondeaban la bandera de la tribu, la gente a su alrededor gritaba y vitoreaba el nombre de su competidora, faltaban unos minutos para comenzar la carrera de 5000 metros, podía concentrarse...debía concentrarse.

-Buena suerte- le sonrió una chica un poco más baja que ella, bellos ojos oliva y cabello corto redondeado a su rostro, Beifong se leía en el papel pegado a su playera, Korra le sonrió y le dio la mano deseándole lo mismo.

La voz indicándoles que fueran a sus posiciones retumbó en el lugar y en sus oídos.

Era el momento.

El sol quemaba su piel acanelada pero ella no lo sentía, saltó en su lugar para anunciarle a sus músculos que después de tantos años este era el momento de demostrar de lo que era capaz, levantó la mano para saludar a sus padres que gritaban hasta quedarse afónicos.

-Bien Korra...llegó el momento, sin distracciones, tu puedes, eres la mejor-

Se colocó en al lado de las demás competidoras, una cámara se quedaba con ellas cuando su nombre era mencionado por los alta voces, sonrió incómoda. No prestó atención hasta que mencionaron a algunas de las mejores en el deporte

 _-Kuvira Lang de Zaofu-_

 _-Opal Beifong del Templo Aire del Norte-_

 _-Asami Sato de Ciudad república-_

Korra bufó, no se dejaría intimidar por ninguna de esas chicas. El estadio guardó silencio al terminar las presentaciones, las mujeres corrieron a la línea y tomaron posición.

-Corre...Corre y no te detengas- susurró para sí.

El disparo resonó y Korra y las demás comenzaron a moverse con agilidad, debía aguantar todo el recorrido, necesitaba guardar sus fuerzas.

 _-Pero la adrenalina...-_ Pensaba sin evitar sonreír, era de las primeras pero se encontraba justo en medio del tumulto, no podía rebasarlas si continuaba ahí, debía hacer algo rápido.

Sus ojos azules se movieron hacia su lado derecho, las demás habían comenzado a rebasarla, la dejaban atrás sin ningún esfuerzo.

 _-No...no puede ser-_ Korra cerró sus ojos con fuerza _-¡Vamos! -_

Para cuando los abrió su concentración se había ido, sus piernas le fallaron y se tropezó sin esperanza alguna.

 _-¡Mierda!-_ Su cuerpo se impactó contra el suelo caliente mientras sentía a otra corredora tratar de saltarla sin éxito alguno, su cuerpo se contrajo y calló en posición fetal, la otra chica había caído a su lado.

 _-Fallé...todo mi esfuerzo...el de mis padres...el apoyo de mi tribu-_ Korra se mantenía en posición fetal _-Soy una vergüenza-_ Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir hasta que una mano se colocaba en su hombro.

-¡Levántate! esto aún no termina- una fuerte pero melodiosa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¡Vamos!- Sintió un par de manos tratando de levantarla, por inercia la morena comenzaba a levantarse

 _-¡Arriba! SON LAS OLIMPIADAS MALDITA SEA-_

-Corre- susurró la chica, Korra dio la vuelta para levantarse, no había podido ver a su salvadora, se irguió y comenzó a correr como si nada hubiera pasado

 _-Aún puedes lograrlo-_

Una cabellera negra se ondeaba a su derecha en una coleta alta, no se le hacía familiar...

 _-¡Concéntrate!_ \- se gritó a sí misma tratando de ignorar el suave aroma a jazmín que desprendía la otra chica, caminaron un par de metros hasta que sintió a la otra atrasarse.

-Oh no...- La pelinegra cojeaba, se estaba rezagando

 _-¿Qué haces? ¡sigue corriendo!-_ En segundos pudo escuchar a sus padres gritar, a la gente que había ido hasta una de las ciudades de la nación del fuego para apoyarla y a sí misma gritando que continuara...pero no podía.

Sus piernas continuaban corriendo pero su cabeza y brazo izquierdo se dirigían hacia la chica que continuaba a pesar del dolor

SATO. Decía el papel en su uniforme. Su hermoso rostro contraído por el dolor pero su caminar continuaba.

-Vamos- Korra la espero, no iba a dejar a esta desconocida

La otra competidora no había dado más de dos pasos hasta que un dolor agudo le recorría la pierna izquierda, lanzando un grito e inevitablemente deteniéndose.

-No no no, vamos, lo lograrás, no te detengas- su voz se quebró _-Es mi culpa, yo le caí encima-_

La chica se levantó y soltó otro grito, su cuerpo se dejó caer por el dolor.

-No...me duele-

Korra se detuvo por completo y sus ojos se encontraron, no podía dejarla ahí y seguir con la carrera...algo dentro de ella se lo impedía.

-Levántate..todavía...todavía podemos ganar- la chica le sonrió a pesar del dolor, Korra sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, sus manos tocaron las de la chica intentando levantarla-No..no sé qué hacer, pero por favor, levántate-

-Vete-

-¿Qué?-

-Anda y corre, no llegaste hasta aquí para no terminar la carrera- la decisión en su mirada casi la hace salir corriendo para acatar la orden

-No te dejaré-

-Hazlo.. y yo te alcanzaré- sonrió- Soy Asami-

-Korra- susurró comenzando a alejarse

-¡Te veré en la meta!-

La morena continuó con la carrera, a estas alturas sabía que no conseguiría calificar pero su honor y la mirada de Asami la impulsaban a continuar; su mirada se enfocó hacia el frente pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia la pantalla que enfocaba a la ojiverde y como esta se levantaba, Korra sonrió, terminarían la carrera.

Para cuando Asami había llegado a la meta sabía de antemano que era la última, su pierna le quemaba pero ella quería terminar, la meta no estaba lejos, el sol le quemaba pero su padre le había enseñado a seguir adelante a pesar de todo, no podía detenerse, le había dicho a Korra que se verían en la meta y Asami siempre cumple su palabra.

-Vamos...-respiraba con dificultad, su mente trataba de ignorar el dolor- Ya casi- atravesó la línea de meta y antes de dejarse caer sintió dos poderosos brazos sosteniéndola, levantó la mirada y Korra le sonreía ampliamente.

Ambas se sonreían como si ya tuvieran medallas en sus cuellos, el púbico aplaudía y vitoreaba mientras el staff del estadio le acercaba una silla de ruedas a la competidora lastimada.

-Lo siento, por mi culpa-

-No- le cortó Asami- está bien yo...-

-Felicidades- dijo el chico del staff- Han calificado-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué?-

Las dos no salían de su asombro, voltearon a ver la pantalla y efectivamente sus nombres aparecían en la lista

-Los jueces decidieron que sus acciones eran dignas de los juegos y las colocaron en la lista-

Asami, sentada en la silla de ruedas giro para ver a Korra con lagrimas en los ojos, el trabajo, el esfuerzo y su buena acción eran recompensadas.

Kai, como se llamaba el chico las escoltó hasta el túnel de salida, Korra no se había alejado de Asami en todo el trayecto.

-Kai, ¿puedes ir por mi entrenador? los he olvidado-

El chico sonrió y corrió de vuelta a la pista dejando solas a las chicas.

-Asami, no quise...- su mirada azulada no podía encontrarse con la de la otra chica por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Una cena- soltó de repente girando la silla para verla de frente

-¿Cómo?-

-Ambas estamos dentro de la competencia, si quieres pagarme una cena será el costo-

Korra dudó un momento, pero rió nerviosa aceptando la propuesta.

-Ya veremos lo que sucede después, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la Villa Olímpica- Kai volvía corriendo con su maleta- Adiós Korra-

La mencionada se quedó en el túnel estática. La chica Beifong que la había saludado antes de la carrera pasó a su lado.

-Oye, disculpa...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro- se giró con maleta en mano

-Son mis primero juegos y... quisiera saber, ¿qué es exactamente lo que ocurre en la villa olímpica?-

La chica de pelo corto se sonrojó con violencia, tomó con fuerza su maleta y rió mirando a todos lados.

-Bueno...en la villa hay...sexo...mucho sexo-

En ese momento imágenes de la pelinegra y ella realizando actos sexuales en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber se pasearon por su mente.

-Gr..gracias-

-¿Alguien te dijo algo?-

Meditó unos segundos- Lo que pasa en la villa se queda en la villa-

La menor rió con fuerza y golpeo su espalda amistosamente.

-Sexo, amiga...esa persona quiere sexo-

Y en ese momento las competencias quedaron totalmente olvidadas.


	2. Rugby

_íbamos ganando, no tenemos otra opción, mi cuerpo está adormecido por los golpes, el sol me golpea el rostro mientras pateo el balón, no sé en qué tiempo vamos pero íbamos ganando._

El estadio albergaba a los equipos de la tribu agua y la nación de fuego, la gente gritaba y apoyaba al equipo local, las chicas oriundas del sur sonreían, ya tenían ganado el partido pero iban mal posicionadas en la tabla...este era su último juego en estos juegos olímpicos.

Un poderoso golpe hizo caer a la capitana del equipo de espaldas, el rugby no era un juego para débiles. Korra acompañó a la capitana Kuvira para asegurarse de que nadie la tocara, eran el dúo dinámico y no iban a terminar este partido sin antes arrollar a la nación del fuego.

 _Estoy tan cansada.._

-¡Korra!- Kuvira le gritó mientras le pasaba el balón, la velocidad de Korra era la mejor en el equipo , era la primera opción si querían seguir anotando.

-¡Korra!- Opal llamó su atención antes de que la golpearan con fuerza en el cuello, la jugadora ojos ámbar le sonrió antes de tomar el balón y correr a la línea.

-Mierda...- maldijo mientras corría detrás de la jugadora contraria.

La abrazó por el estómago y ambas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, pero antes de que la morena pudiera quitarle el balón, otra jugadora la había golpeado en el abdomen haciéndola girar sin poder levantarse.

Era un choque de cuerpos increíble, todos fuertes, grandes y dispuestos a tomar el balón y continuar anotando.

 _¿Cuál es el punto?, hemos decepcionado a la tribu, no podremos jugar por una medalla._

Una perfecta patada de parte de su equipo la hizo correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban contra su oponente y golpear su cadera hasta que el balón continuara pasar de mano en mano.

 _Está claro que somos superiores...me sentiría mal por ellas si no fuera porque lo único que quiero es terminar el partido._

El balón pasaba de mano en mano hasta que, la combinación de ella y Kuvira les permitió anotar nuevamente, 31-5.

Kuvira celebró como si eso les permitiera llegar a las finales, Korra trató de sonreír en el fuerte abrazo de su compañera de equipo.

La patada reglamentaria y el partido terminaba con un aplastante 33-5.

Korra no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se relajara cuando el silbato indicó el final de su último partido; sus compañeras corrieron hacia ellas ignorando las rostros de tristeza y angustia del equipo contrario.

Lo mismo que ellas habían sentido en partidos anteriores.

 _...Asami.._

La morena ignoró a sus compañeras y levantó la vista tratando de buscar a su novia, la cual trabaja como voluntaria en el comité organizador en la misma zona donde Korra participaría.

 _Qué casualidad._

Sonrió a pesar de todo al saber todo lo que su novia tuvo que hacer para poder estar con ella en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

 _Lástima que no ganamos._

Frunció el entrecejo al no encontrar a su pelinegra, siempre estaba en el mismo lugar al finalizar los partidos, con esa sonrisa coqueta y aplaudiéndole por su gran trabajo...a menos que...se haya ido al saber que no iban a llegar al podio...Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con el rugir del público, habían realizado un buen trabajo ante sus ojos y merecían ese regalo.

Se alinearon en medio del campo para despedirse de sus contrincantes como las reglas dictan; Opal corría con la bandera detrás de ella, algunas aplaudían al público en respuesta , abrazaban al entrenador Tenzin y lloraban juntos.

El equipo de la nación del fuego realizaba una reverencia para agradecer.

 _Siempre tan cordiales._

El equipo realizó un círculo, Kuvira iba a decir unas palabras.

-Estoy orgullosa de cada una de ustedes, llegamos a unos juegos olímpicos y dimos lo mejor de nosotras-

 _No lo suficiente_

-Quiero agradecer su apoyo y el aguantarme como capitana-

-Eso fue lo difícil- murmuró Opal lo que hizo reír a todas.

-Volveremos- sentenció la ojiverde- Y ganaremos, seremos mejores con cada entrenamiento y ganaremos esa medalla de oro-

El equipo gritó emocionado, juntaron sus manos en medio del círculo apoyando a su capitana, reluciendo esa hermandad que las unió desde que las habían convocado para representar a su lugar natal.

Se separaron y gritaron al unísono levantando ambos brazos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tribu del Sur! ¡Tribu del Sur! ¡Tribu del Sur! ¡Tribu del Sur! ¡Tribu del Sur!- Todas finalizaron con las manos en sus caderas, era un ritual que habían creado para levantar los ánimos.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Gritó la más pequeña del equipo

-Jinora, no hables de comida que muero de hambre-

Korra estaba dispuesta a abandonar el estadio Deodoro hasta que alguien la abrazó del cuello.

-No tan rápido mi querida Co-capitana-

-Kuvira, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- gruñó alejándose de su compañera - No volveremos hasta dentro de cuatro años...eso si calificamos-

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, el golpe de Kuvira la había despertado de su letargo y con suerte le despejaba la mente, justo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Olvida eso! hay cosas más importantes por las que debes preocuparte-

-¿Más importantes que ser el mejor equipo de rugby del mundo?- preguntó sobándose la mejilla, ya estaba acostumbrada a los arranques físicos de su capitana, no estaba en ánimos de recriminar nada.

-Mi pequeña Korra- odiaba ese apodo- Esto es sólo el principio- le sonrió gatunamente, Korra sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, esa sonrisa no indicaba nada bueno-Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Asami?-

 _Demonios_

Se había olvidado de su novia, rostro giró con tanta fuerza que reprimió una mueca de dolor, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Ya había poca gente en el estadio y ningún rastro de su novia, bufó un poco molesta, todo comenzaba a descontrolarse.

-Tranquila, no debe estar lejos-

-¿De qué-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta Opal había llegado y e había aventado su chamarra a la cara.

 _¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?!_

-¡Opal!-

-Lo siento, lo siento- repitió su amiga sin poder contener una sonrisa

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada, nada-

-Deja de repetir, ve por Jinora y-

Un carraspeo se escuchó en las bocinas del estadio.

-Hola-

 _¿Asami?_

De repente todo su equipo la rodeaba, junto a sus coaches y algunas cámaras de televisión y otros voluntarios.

 _¿Qué carajo?_

-Korra-

La aludida levantó el rostro hacia la bocina más cercana por acto reflejo.

-Amor, sé que quizá te sientas mal y sientas que todo está fuera de tu control-

 _Asami, me conoces bien_

Sonrió ignorando su alrededor.

-Pero quiero que sepas que reconozco todo el esfuerzo que has hecho, continuarás entrenando para poder obtener una medalla en cuatro años, en ocho o los que sean necesarios...pero sabes que siempre estaré ahí a tu lado, no importa lo que pase-

Por alguna razón un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules al escuchar las palabras de su novia.

-Estaré ahí para ponerle hielo a tus golpes, para curarte las heridas, para besarte en los labios cuando no puedas moverte por los entrenamientos...estaré ahí Korra, porque te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo-

Para ese momento las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, ni siquiera las luces de las cámaras la molestaban, sus amigas la veían sonriendo y ansiosas esperando el momento del cual ella no sabía nada, hasta que, de uno de los túneles apareció su novia con el micrófono inalámbrico en mano, sonriendo de aquella manera totalmente ajena a Korra, Asami estaba nerviosa.

-Sé que sientes que ganar es lo único que importa- continuó al llegar frente a ella-Pero si te hace sentir mejor, tu ya has ganado algo...-Asami tomó una de las manos de Korra y la colocó en su corazón, ambas rieron con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Habías escuchado algo más cursi que eso?- susurró para después besarla.

Las cámaras se movían a su alrededor intentando encontrar el mejor ángulo, sus compañeras aplaudían y chiflaban.

Justo en ese momento, su cuerpo había dejado de doler, sus brazos abrazaron a su novia por la cintura entregada totalmente al beso.

 _Espera..._

Contra todos sus instintos se alejó y miró a Asami a los ojos.

-Asami, ¿estás bien? ¿por qué todo-

La pelinegra se alejó de ella y le sonrió, de su bolsillo sacaba un listón color azul, Korra, aún sin escuchar las palabras salir de su boca sabía a lo que se refería.

-Korra, cásate conmigo-

No era una pregunta, era una orden y Korra estaría loca si llegara a negarse.

Los aplausos aumentaron al igual que las lágrimas, la morena asintió repetidamente levantando su mano izquierda; no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había tomado el micrófono .

-¡Dilo en voz alta!- alentó Kuvira

-Si...¡Si, demonios, si!-

Mientras Asami trataba de amarrar el listón, su novia desde hace dos años la veía completamente enamorada, qué importaba si no habían ganado una medalla, al carajo la final y al demonio lo demás, su novia...no...su prometida había realizado todo esto para ella.

Cuando terminó se abrazaron para volverse a besar.

-¡Ya era hora!-

-¡Al fin!-

Sus compañeras gritaban emocionadas.

Tenzin les pasaba un adorable globo en forma de corazón.

-Felicidades-

-¡Y tu decías que ibas a pedírselo primero!- La señaló Kuvira, nunca la había visto así de emocionada, su capitana, su compañeras, su coach y ahora todo el mundo estarían igual de emocionados, no por los partidos, no porque habían destruido a la nación del fuego en su partido de hace unas horas...si no porque ellas se amaban y al final el amor vale más que cualquier medalla.


End file.
